deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince
Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Maxevil's OC makes a comeback! Will he have what it takes to take on the Succubus Queen of the Makai Realm? Interluder Wiz: Our guest, Maxevil, has returned. Maxevil: Hey guys. Boomstick: And not only that, but for his character, the Autistic Prince, We picked a good opponent for him to face. Wiz: The opponent for him is Morrigan Aensland, the Succubus Queen of the Makai Realm. Maxevil: Does my character stand a chance against her? Who knows. Boomstick: He's Wiz, He's Maxevil, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz and Maxevil: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Morrigan Aensland Wiz: Born in the year of 1678, Morrigan Aensland was adopted under the wing of Belial Aensland of the Aensland noble family. Maxevil: Belial is also responsible for splitting Morrigan's power into three separate pieces, with one of the pieces being given to Lillith. Boomstick: But she eventually gets her powers and still be the hot sexy queen of Makai that I would love to put my dick into. Maxevil: Morrigan is the S-Ranked noble woman for a succubus... Boomstick: One moment there, Maxevil, before we continue on her, I shall briefly explain about the Succubus, Succubi are mythical nocturnal hot sexy bitches who like to stalk on males for two different reasons, one to reproduce the next generation of Succubi to repeat the cycle, or just plain flat out drain their energy completely. Wiz: Sorry about Boomstick's interruption, Maxevil. Maxevil: That's okay, now as I was saying, Morrigan is a noble woman of the S-Rank, but she is far from just a Succubi, as she has been able to devour the dreams of her male counterparts while they are sleeping; also she is super strong, super fast, fly, heal from any injuries at fast pace, and even teleport at times. Wiz: Speaking of energy, she can use an attack that partially drains the energy of her foes known as Soul Drain. Maxevil: But she does more than just energy draining, as well as punching and kicking, she can also use Soul Fist, a projectile attack that emits from her hands that look like the glowing skulls of serpents. Boomstick: She can also use Deep Crescendo, a kick attack that has a blade in her heels that can slash anyone making contact. She also does my favorite tactic from her known as Darkness Illusion in which she creates a mirror copy of herself to attack her foes for double damage, and double the hotness if you ask me. Maxevil: Back to her kicks, though, She can also use the Shell Kick in which she acts like a drill to pierce through her foe when it hits, which reminds me of something Rouge the Bat can do. Speaking of Bats, she can shape-shift her wings to anything in her favor during combat, including bats. Like she can wrap one of her wings around her arm to perform the Shadow Blade. Wiz: She can also use her wings as certain extra appendages for her attack, the Vector Drain, in which she can drag them in the air and slam them on the ground. Boomstick: She can also turn her wings into blades, tentacles, and even my favorite weapons, the guns like her own cannon known as the Soul Eraser. It is a big cannon that hit an opponent when in contact, and as its name implies, it can destroy the soul. But sometimes, she can be her own machine gun by firing arrow headed spears in her attack known as the 'Splash Libido'. Maxevil: She is capable of entering the demon world and human world as on of the Darkstalkers. She even fought Demitri in combat a few times. Wiz: But she does have her limits, such as she can not take things seriously, is quite a terrible strategist and can get overconfident at times. Maxevil: She also needs to feed to keep on living, as a succubus she does try to kiss her foes to death, but not always though as she can also feed via flirting with her foes at times. Boomstick: But you guys cannot deny the fact that she is one of the sexiest darkstalkers of all time. Morrigan Aensland: I could use a nice play thing like you. Autistic Prince Wiz: Now for those of you who need to know who the Autistic Prince is... Boomstick: ...We'll let Maxevil explain; take it away, Maxy. Maxevil: Okay, Well the Autistic Prince, back when he was just Otto Timber Samson, is once a normal human until an intergalactic sword came and gave him powers the minute he picked the sword up. His powers come in good use but in five different forms; common powers for the forms include super strength, flight, accelerated healing, teleportaion, a sixth sense (similar to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense), and shape-shift at anytime. In his Earth form, he has the power of Geokinesis, an ability of controlling earth (made of ground rock, clay, and even sand). His Fire form can grant him Pyrokinesis to roast trouble. His Wind form can grant him the Aerokinesis to blow away trouble at times. He even has a Water form, which not only gives him Aquakinesis to wash away the troubles, but also the Cryokinesis to freeze them as well. His fifth form is his Super Form, which is somewhat similar to Sonic's Super Sonic form, but different in certain ways in which each part of his body takes an elemental form between the elements that were mentioned early. He even uses three powerful breaths, if they are used (timely or otherwise) he reverts back to his normal self and tires him out, so he needs to get his appetite taken care of to get his powers back, but his powers can be taken away if the sword does get separated on the rarest of occasions, and despite not having a strategy, he is smart to find a way to win his fights, though it is not all the time. Nevertheless, he can be a pretty powerful fighter in his rights. Wiz: Wow, that is a good speech. Boomstick: Indeed, here have a beer. Maxevil: Thanks anyway, Boomstick, but I don't do alcohol. Intermission Maxevil: Okie-Dokie, the Combatants are set. Wiz: Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle. Fight In the woods of the Island in the Columbia River, under the I-205 bridge, Otto Timber Samson (A.K.A. Autistic Prince) is practicing his training in his free time, but then hears a womanly giggle. He stops and turns around for investigation to see a succubus named Morrigan Aensland. Morrigan: (as she seductively purrs and coos) Otto… Timber…Samson. Morrigan then pulls her arms up seductively and shakes he top torso left and right to make her cleavage jiggle softly. Morrigan: It's nice to meet you in person, Mr. Samson... or should I say, Autistic Prince. As she said the last words of her intro sentence, she flirtatiously sways her left hip approaching closer to Otto. Otto: Okay, I don't know who you are, how you found me, and how you know my secrets. Morrigan: You're right, I am Morrigan Aensland, Queen of Makai, I saw your fight in this wiki's website, and you turned victoriously, and I found you here by sensing your... cute looks. And even though only you men kiss the women you meet in person the first time on the back of their hand, I think it’s better if we switched upon that. As she flirtatiously snake her arms around the Autistic Prince's right arm and tries to place her lips on the back of his right hand, he hasten on retreating his arm. Otto: That is getting creepy for a pretty monster like you. Morrigan: I'm more than just a monster, I am a Succubus. Otto: (as he gets his guard up) Oh my goodness, I heard about you, I will not let you harm anyone. Morrigan: (giggles) Okay, we will play now. Morrigan gets to her pose. FIGHT! Morrigan charges at Otto, but the prince turns to fire in time to try and roast her with his fireballs, but Morrigan dodges them and uses her Shell Kick to try and dig a tunnel, Otto then turns to his Earth form and uses his geokinesis to make an earthly volcano of dirt to launch Morrigan out, but she gets out of consciousness to use the Darkness illusion and make herself another clone to launch herself and clone at Otto who gets broken for just a bit with Soul Fist, Shell Kick, and even Vector Drain. The two Morrigans: You are just as cute and sexy no matter what form you change to. Otto: Thanks for the compliment, but that does not change the fact that you won’t get away with… Oof. As soon as the two Morrigans become one again, she gets the blade on her heel ready to use the Deep Crescendo on him, but Otto's sense kicks in and turns to his air form, and none of Morrigan's attacks have any effect. Otto then creates a tornado to suck in Morrigan, but Morrigan stops herself and charges at Otto, who turns himself to his water form and tries to drown Morrigan who dodges the waves coming her way, then Otto uses his cryokinesis to freeze her in her tracks with success. Otto: Well, that takes care of this batty gal. But as Otto says that already, Morrigan frees herself from her frozen stature. Otto: Seriously? Morrigan: Oh, come on now, Otto, there is no way of defeating me; besides, I do not mind one bit on how big your groins maybe, small or big, I can still take you either way as long as you have that cute and sexy face, so if you surrender to me, I will let you become my king. Otto: I refuse to give in to your demands. Otto then turns to his super form. Otto: Prepare to be defeated. Morrigan flirtingly giggles and the two engage in combat, Morrigan tries to use Vector Drain but Otto dodges it and tries to use his first breath attack, which Morrigan dodges, and goes for the Soul Fist again, but Otto dodges it and use his breath again as Morrigan dodges it. Then both opponents land in the ground, Morrigan still has her grin. Morrigan: Are you ready for this? Otto: Ready for what? Morrigan turns her wings into a big cannon. Morrigan: My Soul Eraser, that's what. She launches her cannon at Otto, but Otto used his teleportation to get out of the way in the nick of time. Morrigan: (cooingly) Huh, where is this blonde, green-colored hunk of beefcake? Otto: Right above you. Hovering above fifty feet in front of her, he unleashes his breath on her, Morrigan uses her personal teleportation move to sink via umbrakinesis to escape, but as her head looked like was left, Otto's attack was getting closer and it hit the ground, when the attack of Otto's was done, it looked like she was gone, causing Otto to land gently on the ground reverting back to his human form feeling exhausted. Otto: Thank goodness that is over, I could use a snack by now. But Morrigan's chuckles can be heard as she approaches via dark teleportation approaches Otto up-close with her grin, with her wings turning into tentacles. Otto: What? But... But Morrigan wraps her tentacles around his top torso with two free tentacles to pants Otto exposing his boxer underwear, as Morrigan wraps his trapped body with her arms and legs. Morrigan: (seductively) Don't worry, sexy, I know what to do with your body after you get your constellation prize from me. Morrigan plants her lips on his giving him a lengthy kiss while thrusting her hips and waist repeatedly on his, until Otto can no longer breath. Morrigan: Now to take you back to my palace, to join my dark angel of a play thing. Just the same way I did to him when I killed him, and that is through stuffing you like my own hunted themed sex-doll. Morrigan teleports herself and her sex trophy and got straight to work beginning on stuffing him with the same material that she used on her ‘dark colored angel’ that is in the same room she was working in. K.O.! Results Maxevil: Well, at least one character managed to defeat my own character. Wiz: While both appeared to be evenly matched, Morrigan at least managed to surpass Otto on the speed category. Boomstick: And Otto does his best with the help of his sense, but Morrigan has fought foes similar to Otto, such as Spider-Man and Deadpool. Deadpool: Someone call me? Maxevil: No, Deadpool. Deadpool: Oh, does this mean I can't face your Otto? Maxevil: You can actually, but in a later Death Battle just like any character. Deadpool: Oh, okay. Wiz: Overall though, thanks to Morrigan being over three millenia old and being a succubus... Boomstick: Otto was lucky to die with a sealed kiss. Wiz and Maxevil: The winner is Morrigan Aensland. Trivia *This is Maxevil's fifty-eighth Death Battle. *This is the second Death Battle episode of his original character, The Autistic Prince, the first is Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince. *This is Maxevil's second episode to star in the fanmade episode and describe about the character, the first is Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle that takes place where someone else's Death Battle concluded, this time being Paragoomba348's Dark Pit vs. Morrigan Aensland, the next one is Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon. *This is Maxevil's ninth 'Battle of the Genders themed Death Battle, the first eight are Lucas vs Blaze (a crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, King K. Rool vs Gruntilda, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Blastoise vs. Katara, and Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill; and the next seven are Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin, and Neo vs Arachnid. *This is Maxevil's thirty eighth Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight; this time with both combatants; the first thirty seven are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, and Bane vs Juggernaut; and the next thirty four are Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil